


in trouble

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: FitzSimmons are called to the principal's office.





	in trouble

Jemma and Fitz sit in the principal's office, nervous as all get-out. They’re not used to getting in trouble, and they’re even less used to Maisie getting into trouble.

Their daughter has goldstars plastered behind her name on the preschool wall, and is already described as ‘a pleasure to have in class’ by every teacher who comes across her.

“What do you mean, she terrified the other kids?”Jemma demands, frown etched onto her face. Fitz takes her hand, thumb drawing soothing circles.

“I’m not entirely clear on just what she did,”the principal admits sheepishly.“There was a lot of crying children. But they seem to think she’s some sort of robot and might attack them?”

Fitz glances at his wife, who looks like she might give this man a taste of her S.H.I.E.L.D. training if he doesn’t stop spouting nonsense about their little girl, and quickly asks,“Can we just hear Maisie’s side of things, please?”

Mention of robots is a sore spot for the FitzSimmons family. He’d rather not dive further into that subject

The principal agrees and Maisie is called into the room. She looks a little guilty but mostly annoyed.

“I didn’t even do anything,”she exclaims without prompting, climbing onto her father’s lap rather than the chair set aside for her.

“Then why is half your class frightened of you?”the principal prods.

“They were being mean to me. Because I’m so bad at sports. Jamie kept asking why I couldn’t throw the ball like a normal person.” She crosses her arms defiantly.“So I said, “That’s not what the scientists had in mind when making me” and everyone started crying.”

Jemma turns her laugh into a very unconvincing cough, while Fitz is too stunned to even attempt to do so. Maisie beams at her parents; her smile is made only more adorable by her recently losing her first baby tooth.

“Well, that’s quite the scary thing to say,”the principal starts, and the whole family turns back to stare at him, unsmiling.

“Mummy and Daddy are scientists,”Maisie points out with a scowl that makes her look even more like her mother, somehow.“And they made me.” Then she lights up a little, nodding solemnly.“Oh! Don’t you know about where babies come from? A mummy and daddy have to put the penis in the bagina -”

“Vagina,”Fitz corrects automatically.

“And Maisie is right, she was made by scientists,”Jemma says, shushing the little girl’s impromptu sex ed talk.“So should we now have a talk about how you let our daughter be bullied for not being sporty?”

The prinicpal blanches, and the matter of punishing Maisie is dropped immediately.

 

(That little Melinda Reyes throws a baseball right into Jamie’s face later that day is simply an accident, of course, and entirely unrelated.)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tumblr post suggesting that as a reply for children of scientists and my mind went straight here lol


End file.
